Black Light, Gentlemen, and Busty Blondes
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Oneshot. When Emily announces her engagement and shows off her ring, Hotch is forced to put on a plastic smile; one that conceals his jealousy. When he sees the diamond, however, something about its luster - or lack thereof - doesn't settle quite right.


**Author's Note: I almost can't believe that this is my 98th story. I've tried my hardest to make it interesting, in homage to you all; because I really cannot thank you enough for the time you have spent reading and reviewing the 97 stories I have posted thus far. You guys are the best, and I hope you enjoy this little gem!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>"Emily Prentiss, get your adorable butt over here and <em>let me see that ring!<em>"

Hotch watched, only slightly amused, as Garcia came teetering down the catwalk in her three inch heels, squealing all the way. It took all his might to keep a smile on his face; after all, Emily was thrilled, so shouldn't he be thrilled as well?

Wasn't he?

Emily blushed a little as the rest of the team came crowding around her, showering her in affectionate hugs and kisses. "Careful, Pen," she laughed, "I don't want you to fall –"

She was interrupted by both JJ and Garcia, who rushed over and nearly tackled her to the ground in their excitement.

"Oh, Em, it's _gorgeous_," JJ gushed, grinning widely as the brunette outstretched her hand for them to see.

Emily shot the others a sheepish, grateful smile before indulging herself in a moment with her favorite girls. "It is, isn't it?" she whispered, her happiness uncontainable. She couldn't help it; she let out a squeal of her own as she fingered the white gold band for the hundredth time. "I was beginning to think Mark would never ask."

_So was I_, Hotch thought bitterly.

Garcia gasped. "Oh, how'd he do it?" she asked, her eyes wide. "Candlelit dinner? With the ring hidden in the dessert course, maybe?"

Emily laughed once more as Morgan took hold of Garcia's hand in an attempt to calm her, his eyes bright. "No, no, nothing like that. But, uh…" she bit her lip cutely, "you know how I took Friday off from work? Well, we left early Friday morning on a road trip, passed through Pennsylvania, and New York and Connecticut on Saturday…and then, as the sun began to set, Mark pulled over on the side of the road, by a beautiful field of wildflowers, and he got down on one knee, and, well…_here we are_."

Morgan was the next one to pull her into a bear hug. "As long as my princess is happy," he said, grinning. "I can hear the wedding bells already. Congratulations, Em."

And then, there was Dave. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, laughing as her blush deepened. "My only regret in life is that Mark got to you before I could," he teased.

She smacked his arm playfully. _"As if."_

But Rossi only chuckled. "Congratulations, cara."

"My big sister's getting married," Reid piped up, his boyish face scrunched up in a flippant smile. "It's about time."

Emily arched an eyebrow, biting back her laughter. "When did you become so romantic, Spence?"

"Oh, Emily. When will you learn? A magician never tells his secrets."

As the others erupted into laughter, Emily turned to face the last person in the room – the person whose smile she wanted to see the most.

Hotch finally strode forward, his cheeks actually hurting from the plastic expression he was donning. "Congratulations, Prentiss," he said, his voice rumbling through his chest as he pulled her into a hug. The embrace ripped his heart to pieces…but he didn't let go, not for a while. "Mark is a very lucky man."

"Thank you." Her smile was brilliant as she pulled back to look at him fully. "Really; it means a lot."

Hotch's expression softened; his smile became more real as he took in hers. "Of course. May I see your ring?" Emily didn't answer; she simply outstretched her hand once more. Hotch tried for nonchalance as he took her hand in his, but nonetheless, a pang of jealousy shot through him. As he gazed at the ring, however, something felt off. Maybe it was just his imagination, but as the rock caught the light in the room, Hotch noticed that it didn't shine nearly as much as it should have.

A sick feeling churned in his stomach. "It's…beautiful," he said tightly.

Emily opened her mouth to say something in thanks…but when she looked up, Hotch had already made his way over to Reid and was pulling the young doctor aside.

"H-Hotch, what's going on?"

Hotch wasted no time with pleasantries. "Do you think you could tell the difference between a diamond and cubic zirconia?"

"Well, there are noticeable differences in hardness, cut, color, thermal conductivity, and dispersion. I could, probably, but I'd need a black light to be sure." Reid paused. "Wait…why do you ask?"

Hotch glanced back at Emily. _She looks so happy..._ "Emily's ring." He swallowed thickly. "I still remember how the ring I gave Haley looked. I _know_ what a diamond looks like. But that rock on her finger…"

Reid frowned. "Hotch, it's impossible to tell between the two by solely the naked eye." There was a pause. "You _really_ don't think it's a real diamond?"

Hotch sighed. "No. I don't."

~.~.~

"That's no diamond."

Much to Hotch's surprise, it wasn't Reid who spoke. Instead, Rossi gently shut the door behind him and moved to sit in one of Hotch's office chairs.

Hotch set down his pen, pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know."

"Hell, how many times have I proposed? I'd know the luster of a diamond anywhere. What Emily's got is a fake."

"No, what Emily's got is a cheap bastard." Hotch hadn't meant to say the words aloud…but once he did, he didn't take them back.

Rossi only nodded. "And how long have you had feelings for her?"

Hotch downcast his gaze. "I don't know," he murmured. "A long time."

"Are you going to tell her?"

Hotch's head snapped up. "About?"

"The ring," Rossi clarified. "Are you going to tell her that her diamond…isn't a diamond?"

"I have to, don't I?" Hotch countered, forcing himself to look away from his window as Emily threw her head back in laughter at something her deskmate had said.

"No one's going to tell you whether you should or shouldn't, Aaron. No one's going to make those decisions for you."

Reluctantly, Hotch looked up at his friend, his eyes sad. "But?" he prompted.

"_But_…you're a gentleman," Rossi said simply.

That was all the reasoning Hotch needed. Deep down, he knew that he was doing the right thing; but that didn't stop him from feeling as awful as he did.

Standing resolutely, Hotch walked to his door and let Rossi out before calling out the brunette who had long since claimed his heart. "Pr – Emily?" From across the bullpen, their similarly dark-eyed gazes met. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Wordlessly, Emily obliged.

~.~.~

"What is this about?" Emily sat on his couch, her elbows resting on her knees as she waited for his answer. "Hotch?"

Slowly, Hotch moved so that he was sitting beside her; not too close, but close enough. "Tell me about Mark."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What –"

"He _really _loves you? And you trust him?"

"Yes, of course." Emily crossed her arms over her chest. "Hotch –"

"Even after you've only known him for five months? Don't underestimate some people, Emily. I don't want you to be hurt by –"

"_Hurt?_ What the hell, Hotch?" She was standing now; confused, frustrated, and absolutely stunning. "_What_ are you talking about?"

"Your ring." Hotch's voice was frustratingly calm. "Emily, that diamond isn't real."

Uncomfortable silence lapsed between them as Emily let the words sink in. "I'm sorry…what?" She shook her head. "You can't know that for sure. Don't you have to use a –"

Her voice trailed away as she remembered the 'experiment' Reid had put on the day before. The 'experiment' with the lemons, the invisible ink, and…

And a black light.

Emily's shoulders slumped forward. "You're wrong, Hotch."

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

But Emily would have nothing of it. "No, you're wrong," she repeated, trying to convince herself that she _did_ see her ring sparkle in the light. "Mark wouldn't do something like that. If he couldn't afford a diamond, he would've told me. I mean, it's probably just a mistake. He…_he loves me."_

But the more Emily spoke aloud, the less she believed her words. This Hotch knew, and in result, all he could do was stare as Emily left his office, grabbed her purse from her desk, and exited the building – with not a single glance behind her.

~.~.~

When his doorbell rang late at night, Hotch was not even the slightest bit surprised. When he opened his front door, however, he felt his heart drop to his stomach at the sight of Emily, her cheeks flushed and her eyes red-rimmed.

"You were right," she whispered.

Hotch shook his head. "Emily –"

"It wasn't just the ring, Hotch." She bit out the words as he beckoned her inside. "I wish it was – I wouldn't have cared so much."

Hotch guided her to a sofa, then knelt beside her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not the kind of girl that obsesses over jewelry. Sure, the prospect of a diamond ring is something every girl fantasizes about at one point in her lifetime. But the shock of finding out my ring was cubic zirconia? That's nothing." Emily bit back the sob she could feel straining to break free; and then, she shut her eyes, her shoulders shaking. "I drove home; to Mark's apartment, I mean. I didn't hear him answer when I called out, so I went to our bedroom to look for a change of clothes…" Try as she might to prevent it, the sob broke free. "And _there_ he was, fast asleep, his arms around some…some busty blonde I have never seen before." She shook her head violently. "He had thought we were on a case; how many times has he done this behind my back, Hotch? _How many times?"_

Hotch rose just in time for Emily to fall forward and dissolve into a round of tears. He held her, and she held onto him, and he rocked her back and forth…willing her heart to stop aching. "Shhh…Emily…"

"God, I was so foolish," she moaned. "I just – I really thought he was the one."

"I know," Hotch whispered into her hair.

"I don't know how I didn't see it. He seemed like such a sweet man; but maybe I just convinced myself of that," she said bitterly. "Maybe I deliberately told myself to look the other way; because, _just this once_, I wanted to believe that it was possible for me to be loved."

Hotch's eyes widened. "Oh, Emily…"

"Is it so impossible?" Emily cried. "Tell me, Hotch; what is it about me that drives every man away? Is it the job? Is it my looks, or –"

"_No."_ Hotch cupped Emily's face in his palms before he knew what he was doing. "No, Emily, you are a beautiful, _beautiful_ woman. Mark? He's a jackass; the world is full of them. Don't listen to what he – or anyone like him – says. Don't pay attention to _their_ actions. And above all else…don't ever shape yourself into the person someone else wants you to be. You're unique in the best possible way, and anyone who can't accept that doesn't deserve you." He looked deep into her eyes, swearing to himself that he could get lost in the two dark pools – if she'd let him. "Emily, you deserve better. You deserve diamonds. You deserve fidelity. You deserve a man who will appreciate and value you, and who would know just how lucky he is to be with you. And I –"

He stopped.

_Too far, Hotchner. Too far. _

Carefully, Emily dried her tears. "You what?" she asked softly.

He shook his head and tried for a small smile. "Nothing. It's nothing."

Emily looked at him for a long minute, then dropped her gaze to her lap. "Please…" she sniffled. "Tell me."

Hotch bit his lip, then tucked a damp strand of her hair behind her ear. His heartbeat thundered loudly. "I love you, Emily."

Before she knew it, she was crying again. "This is exactly why Mark and I wouldn't have worked out in the end; even if the ring was real, even if he hadn't cheated. Because I _know_, down the line, I would've begun to compare him to…to you."

Hotch's heart actually stopped. _Was she saying –_

"I love you, too, Hotch." Emily hung her head in something reminiscent to shame. "I told myself it was wrong, that you were my boss, and nothing good could come from…well, us. If an 'us' was in the cards. _I lied_. And look where that got me."

"Don't say that," Hotch murmured gently. "That's the past."

"But, would you…" She sneaked a hopeful glance his way. "Tell me the truth; would you ever chance a future with me?"

Hotch didn't hesitate for even a second. "I would, without a doubt. _And_, if you'd let me take you out to dinner tomorrow…we could make sure an 'us' _is_ in the cards."

"Tomorrow?" Emily echoed quietly, almost…timidly.

He took her hands in his and gave them a tender squeeze. "Yes." _Please._

A sheepish smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "I'd like that."

Hotch held his breath; and then, taking a risk, he leaned in and pressed the lightest of kisses to Emily's cheek. "Then it's a date," he said.

And it was; a very good one, at that.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong><strong><strong><strong>Reviews are love. Please tell me what you think! <strong>There's nothing I love more than hearing from you guys, so please don't be shy. <strong>No account needed!**********


End file.
